


Comfort | Haikyuu x oc

by yuggiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, Multi, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggiee/pseuds/yuggiee
Summary: Takeuchi Shiori liked to be in the middle of the pyramid. Not feeling the cold air from the top nor feeling the weight of everything at the bottom, but in the middle where you could pretty much go unnoticed is what she liked. Unfortunately some memories weighed her down and kept pushing her further towards the bottom, far away from the serene middle. She had no one to rely on, no one who could help her climb up.That was until a little tangerine with a big dream entered her life. Slowly but surely a new world appeared in front of her eyes and perhaps, with a little help, she could climb up again and maybe even find comfort along the way.[Haikyuu x fem!oc]TW: signs of depression- also on quotev
Kudos: 4





	1. her

Having someone as a source of comfort is a privilege. Someone to freely talk to, someone who wouldn't judge no matter how crazy you think your thoughts are. Someone who would listen to your stories and just accept you without question. Not the numerous 'It's going to be okay's' or 'it's alright', but the understanding gaze and the embrace full of warmth while tears continue to cascade. Someone to come back to and call home after sleepless nights and days of laying in bed and doing nothing. 

Takeuchi Shiori never had that privilege. She was an only child and lived with her parents. Her mother a nurse and her father an accountant. Both were nice people and incredibly hardworking. However, because they worked incredibly hard, they failed to notice how they emotionally neglected their child. Never attending her school plays or picking her up from birthday parties, maybe once? She didn't remember so it must've not been true. Maybe a fleeting daydream of what she wished her childhood was. Yes they were nice, yes they mostly agreed with her opinions, but they didn't listen. She was drowning in the expectations and ideals thrown on her. A hand reached out to the surface, but her parents weren't there. 

So, she did what everyone would've. She just let herself drown. No one was there so why bother trying to swim. She tried to convince herself that their ideals should be internalised. Their goals should be hers. She crossed the road with her head downwards and shoulders slouched. She didn't care anymore.

Shiori never had that privilege until a certain tangerine showed up in her life. He was loud, incredibly loud, but his loudness was filled with cheeriness. Positivity radiated off of him and for once, she didn't mind trying. She didn't mind trying to befriend him, because he wanted to befriend her. He probably didn't know it, but his hand was the one that she grabbed onto. He was a year younger than her, but she met him when he disturbed the girls' volleyball team in middle school. He desperately asked them if he could train alongside them. She remembers chuckling how someone shorter than her confidently stated how his dream was to become the best outside hitter and ace there was. The captain of their team let him join. And when he did, she realised that his dream wasn't just a joke. The fiery glint in his eyes and every jump it took to hit the ball to the other side proved his passion for the sport. Even if he was exhausted, he would do anything to just get the ball up high one more time.

She admired him. The fact that he had a dream was one thing, but the tenacity to go against all odds and make his dream come true was truly admirable. She played volleyball as well, but it wasn't her dream. She liked to play it and fill time with it, but she didn't want to pursue a career in it. As time went by, she questioned herself. What is her dream? She simply didn't have one, so she aimlessly followed the little ball of energy around. He asked her to attend Karasuno and told her that he would join a year later, so she listened and became a student at Karasuno High. 

Once he joined her side again, she was introduced to multiple doors with different colors. No longer did she have to open the dull, grey door. She was allowed to go different routes and explore. And just like that, she may have found comfort for the first time. 


	2. day one

Shiori wasn't looking forward to this day. After a lethargic first year of high school, second year was not looking very bright. Even more homework, even more stress and even more contemplating thoughts of _'what if's'._

Her mind wandered aimlessly as her feet took strides forward. With headphones stuck in her ears, she continued to walk down the street and began to see people clad in the same uniform as her. She opened her phone and the time 8:15 appeared on her screen; she was still early. Her head slightly bopped to the music and she softly hummed the soothing tone from her earphones as she put her phone back in her pocket. A little tangerine floated in the back of her head and a soft smile escaped the girl's lips. _Maybe this year will be a little less lonely._

Once she walked past the school gates, she went to the shoe lockers and turned off her music. She put down her bag and got her indoor shoes out of the locker before putting them on. She smoothened her uniform with her hands, dusting the non-existent dust off her skirt before closing her locker.

The strap of her bag on her shoulder suddenly felt like it was dragging her down. Every step to the classroom felt a little heavier as her eyes bounced from door to door, hoping to find '2-4' written on one of the signs. Once she reached her new classroom, she noticed how there were only two other students present. They sat on other ends of the classroom, hidden behind their phones and Shiori could only let out a sigh. Her gaze darted to the empty seats, where did she have to suffer this year? Perhaps the popular window seats? Far back so she could do whatever? At the front to seem like a diligent student? 

Biting slightly on her lower lip in concentration, she made the wise choice of taking a seat in the middle; just one seat next to the window seat. There she was allowed to do whatever while still seeming like a diligent student. A seat where she painfully forbade herself from looking out the window and daydream. She had to get good grades to become successful after all.

"I see you're still smart enough to be in a college prep class."

Shiori groaned, "I see you're still obsessed with me."

"Don't flatter yourself princess."

She felt the palm of a hand land harshly on her head. "Stop it." she swatted the hand away, but her attempt was futile as the owner of the hand started to ruffle her hair.

"Hikaru stop before I cut your arm off!" 

Hikaru quickly retracted his hand, "Wow-wow-wow easy there, it's the first day of school; I'm not ready to lose a limb yet." He chuckled.

Shiori quickly fixed her hair, "I'll make sure you lose all of your limbs by next year." She huffed.

The boy sat on the window seat next to her and laughed at her expression, "I just can't take you seriously when you look so adorable." 

Shiori's hair was all over the place- even when she tried to fix it. Her cheeks were a little flushed out of embarrassment and her lips formed a small pout. Some crinkles formed between her brows as she furrowed them in irritation.

She muttered some curse words under her breath and turned her head to the other side so he wouldn't be able to look at her again. The corners of his mouth crinkled as Hikaru let a grin take over his face. He decided to stop messing with her and got some books out of his bag before settling in his seat and looking out of the window.

The boy named Ito Hikaru was exactly like his name, the kanji in it meaning 'light'. Whether it was about his personality or reputation, both shone brightly. He had an open and somewhat bright personality that attracted a lot of attention. Whether it was from people who wanted to be friends with him or people who wanted to be in a romantic relationship with him. He had them all wrapped around his finger. He was smart, funny and sweet- sometimes a little too sweet. Though not condescending, his personality can be a little twisted at times (according to Shiori) as he is not afraid to be blunt. If there's something he doesn't like, he will say it. Ultimately, he chooses what he thinks is best so Hikaru didn't understand why Shiori called him twisted. Not even when he laughed at people's misfortunes. Like that time when his ex-girlfriend broke her leg- according to him, she deserved it. 

He stood tall at 6 foot and was the starting catcher of their schools baseball club. He made the starting roster in his first year, which earned him the label of prodigy. With his prowess on the baseball field, he immediately garnered a following- his looks being a great factor. His brown hair flowed just past his ears, seemingly so soft like puffs of clouds that made you want to run your fingers through it. His eyes shone a sweet, inviting honey brown color and his lips were perfectly tinted rosy. His dazzling gummy smile being the finishing touch to draw people in.

Why he befriended Shiori was beyond her. He seemed like someone on the very top, not to be associated with people below him. But he accepted her for some reason, even if she was mean to him at first. He persisted and became her only good friend in the class. He weirded her out sometimes and his provoking nature was annoying, but as time went by, she learned to accept him and his antics- but she would never tell him that of course.

The class soon got filled with students and Shiori was glad that she recognised everyone from last year. She puffed her cheeks and grabbed a notebook out of her bag along with a set of pens and a blue marker, ready to start and take notes.

The clicking sound of heels reverberated in the classroom as their homeroom teacher slid the door open. Clad in a suit and her hair in a sharp ponytail, her presence alone was strong enough to shut the class up at once. The students straightened their backs as they awaited the woman to introduce herself. 

“Hello class. My name is Ishikawa Aoi and I will be your homeroom and Japanese literature teacher for this year." She send a bright smile their way, a stark contrast from her intimidating persona from before. The students released the breath they were holding upon seeing her expression.

"Let's work hard this year okay?" The bright smile got replaced by a strained one, her tone darkening just a bit to show she was serious, sending a shiver down the students' spines as it felt like the temperature of the room dropped drastically.

Some looked away while others nodded. Ishikawa nodded contently and went through her bag, in search of the class list to start roll call. 

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Shiori murmured to herself.

After roll call, Shiori really tried to pay attention, but her brain wouldn't let her. She tried to read the poem in her textbook, but she kept reading it over and over again as the words kept leaving her mind. She closed her eyes in frustration and her leg started to bounce impatiently. "Focus." The girl told herself, but as she kept trying harder, the words got all jumbled up in her mind until she was left with broken puzzle pieces. She softly sighed to herself and pinched her wrist until the spot turned white. She bit her lip, an attempt to swallow the sounds of pain, and rubbed the now red spot. Her eyes travelled around the classroom, everyone was deep inside their books, their backs hunched and eyes plastered onto the words. Shiori propped her arm on her desk and leaned her head against her hand. Her fingers fumbled with the pages of the book while she tried her hardest to concentrate, even if she was disappointed in herself. _The day just started..._

-♡-

"So what's up with you?" Hikaru slung an arm around Shiori's shoulder. 

She shrugged, "The usual." She tried to push his arm off her shoulder, but her power was nothing compared to his, so she quickly gave up when she felt him tightening his grip. 

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "You looked so dejected during the first few periods. Something happened?" His fingers had subconsciously started to draw small circles on her shoulder.

Shiori let out a small sigh at the pleasant feeling, "Like I said, the usual. I hate school."

Hikaru chuckled, "I know, me too." He glanced at her and noticed that her eyes were downcast. He decided to not press any further and pulled her a little closer to him while squeezing her shoulder.

"Why don't we go get some strawberry milk?" He suggested as that was her favorite drink. 

Her eyes lit up with the tiniest spark, "Oh god please." 

He faintly smiled, muttering, "Whatever the princess wants." and directed them towards the nearest vending machine which happened to be located just outside the gym. 

Kageyama had just poked his straw in the milk box when a cough made him look up. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion while he continued to have some sort of stare down with the slightly taller boy in front of him. Their little competition stopped as the boy suddenly hunched over, rubbing his stomach for some reason.

"Stop whatever you were doing weirdo." The smaller girl next to him chided, her fist just in front of his hunched over figure.

 _'Ah she punched him.'_ Kageyama realized.

"Excuse me." She coughed. "Could you please uh, move over a little." She pointed to the vending machine next to him.

Kageyama's eyes widened a little as he realized how stupid he was. He took a few steps to the side and the girl slipped past him.

He continued to stare at the boy who was recovering from the sudden attack. He took a sip from his milk and walked past him to go to his class. He didn't want to converse with them or look at Hinata and Sugawara any longer.

Shiori pushed the money inside the machine and waited until her precious drink fell down. Once she got the drink out of the machine, she heard some voices.

"Let's do some receiving."

"All right!" 

Her head perked up at the familiar voice and she looked around the vending machine to see two boys. One with bright orange hair and the other ash grey. 

"Shoyo!" She yelled with excitement, a smile forming on her lips.

The said boy turned around in shock until his eyes fell on the familiar face of his friend. He detached one hand from the volleyball he was holding and waved, "Hi Shiori!" he yelled back with just as much excitement, pushing his previous worries about volleyball and Kageyama to the side for a bit.

She jogged closer to him and Hinata had his arms wide, expecting a hug. However, he was met with a strike on his head. His feet stumbling just a few steps backwards as he didn't expect her to hit him.

"So instead of looking for me you're playing volleyball huh?"

Hinata laughed nervously, "I figured we'd run into each other at some point... and look we did!"

Her upper lip curled in a sneer, "Idiot." 

Hinata kept sending a beaming smile her way, knowing she would eventually give in.

She pouted as she didn't receive a reaction, muttered, "I hate you" and dived in for a hug, ruffling his hair just a little.

"I missed you too." Hinata replied.

She continued to hug the smaller boy for awhile until a cough broke them apart. "I don't want to ruin.. whatever this is-" Hikaru gestured to the two friends, "but I would like to know who the chibi is." 

Hinata felt his eyes go up as the mysterious boy towered over him. _Great, another tall guy._ He got reminded of the raven haired boy, a sneer forever plastered onto his face which made him shudder before turning back to reality.

Shiori grinned and leaned her arm against his shoulder, "This here is Hinata Shoyo, a friend of mine."

"Friend? I thought I was your only friend?" The sincere expression on Hikaru's face pissed her off, but before she could retaliate, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Ito Hikaru, I guess Shiori's other friend." 

Shiori huffed and looked away from him as she saw a smirk forming on his face.

"Nice to meet you!" Hinata's eyes continued to stare him down. Hikaru noticed he was looking at the top of his head which freaked him out just a little bit.

"Uh something wrong?"

"What did you eat to become so tall?" Hinata asked rapidly, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he was embarrassed to ask that. 

Hikaru laughed, "What I ate, uh I don't know.. rice?"

Hinata's shoulders drooped, a discouraged expression taking over his face, "Rice?" He whined, his gaze moved downwards while he blamed his genes. 

"You'll grow someday Hinata." The ash gray haired boy piped up.

Hinata murmured a soft, "I guess." and slapped his hand back on the volleyball.

The sound directed Shiori's gaze to the ball, "Oh you were busy practicing weren't you?" Shiori sheepishly smiled at the volleyball players.

"Yup. I have to play and win a 3-on-3 match if I want to join the volleyball club." Hinata said while he held the volleyball firmly. He looked at her with those eyes again, those eyes burning with determination. A look she had been familiarized with.

 _As passionate as ever._ Her eyes softened and the corners of her lips pulled up in a tender smile.

"That sounds unfair, but okay... I won't bother you any longer. Good luck!" She said to both Hinata and Sugawara. 

The duo gave a small wave as Shiori turned her back towards them. She grabbed Hikaru's sleeve and dragged him back inside. "Bye!" He yelled before he completely disappeared behind the wall.

She poked her straw through her strawberry milk carton and took a sip, a pout soon forming on her face. _It's all warm now._ She continued to drink it and tried to shake the negative thoughts out of her mind from the first few periods, mentally thanking Hikaru and Hinata for lifting her mood a little.

"A volleyballer huh?.... Didn't you mention that you played it?"

"So you do listen to me?"

Hikaru nudged her, "I always do."

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. He rolled his eyes and nudged her again. She nudged him back in the ribs and gave a satisfying chuckle at his small groan of displeasure.

"Okay I won't bully you any longer." She grinned. "Yeah I did play volleyball, but I stopped once high school began. Just wasn't for me." She shrugged.

"And here I was, thinking I could finally convince you to join a club." 

The probability of Shiori being the only second year student without a club was very high. She had contemplated about joining the girls volleyball club, but was hesitant as she didn't think she would take it that seriously or try her hardest like the other members; which is why she decided to just join another club. However, that didn't work out since the other clubs did not interest her. She simply wasn't passionate about anything.

"I don't think I'll ever join a club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timeline doesn't make sense since Hinata and Kageyama didn't start training on the first day, but pls just accept it :) I'll rush through the first season bc the story really starts in the 2nd season. Hopefully you enjoyed this boring chapter- Wishing everyone a happy and healthy New Year!


	3. friends?

“You should’ve been there Shiori! The way the ball went _whoosh_ and _bam_ and then went up again like _zoom_!” Arms flew around as Hinata tried to imitate the trajectory of a volleyball in play. 

Shiori laid with her back against the tree in the schools courtyard, her eyes wandering over the sprawling branches and the leaves that moved to the melody of the wind. Occasionally her eyes made contact with the ball of energy in front of her, her way of showing that she was listening to him as he gushed about the practice game against Nekoma High. 

"I think I made a new friend! His name is Kenma and-" his voice started to drift away as Shiori zoned off, almost like she was going underwater. _Right, he does know how to make friends easily._ It wasn't like she was mad at Hinata, oh she could never. Shiori wasn't mad, she was envious. Envious for Hinata could be friends with everyone if he wanted to. She always liked to brush off her lack of friends as a joke, because she didn't _need_ them. Because, who would want to be friends with her? Her only friends were Hikaru and Hinata, but sometimes, even she doubts if Hikaru is really her friend. Her insecurities consuming her as they tell her she's nothing more than a second option to him. Maybe she just didn't deserve friends. 

"I can't wait to play with them again, next time we'll definitely beat them!" He turned to her with the brightest eyes, hands balled up in fists and lips curled in a smile.

Shiori only showed the weakest smile she could muster, one that was nowhere near her eyes. "I know you can do it." 

Suddenly he jumped up, "Interhigh is coming up and this time you're going to be there."

"Uhm-" she hesitated. If she was being honest, she didn't want to go. She'd rather stay home and support him by sending messages every now and then. Yet, when he walked towards her with those hopeful doe eyes she answered, "Sure, I'll go."

She didn't want to be the bad guy that brought down his jovial mood. She couldn't.

"Nice! Oh- then you have to meet the team and-"

"Wait a minute." She interrupted him, hands held up in front of her to halt him. "Why do I have to meet the team?"

"Because you're going to support us, right? Might as well become friends..." His head slowly tilted to the side, like a confused puppy.

"Friends?" She repeated softly.

"Yeah friends." He sat down next to her, legs immediately folded over each other. "They're really nice I swear. Some might... be a little intimidating, but- they're nice." 

Shiori chuckled halfheartedly, "Are you sure you guys even have time?"

"Uhm.."

"I mean, you guys are practicing for interhigh so you should spend all of your time practicing together." A normal friend would've just went along with him to have fun, unfortunately Shiori didn't want to have fun with a bunch of boys she didn't need to know nor cared about.

"Well, we can talk during breaks or after practice and meeting each other will only take like a minute." He stated firmly.

"But-"

"No you're going with me." He cut her off quickly and speed-walked away. "See you when practice starts!"

Her eyes followed his figure until he disappeared behind the wall. She leaned her head back against the tree and let out a long breath, "But I'm not sure if they'll like me.." 

**-♡-**

The students sighed in relief upon hearing the teacher close his book, the loud thud along with the rhythmic sounds of the bell were enough the relieve the stress in their shoulders. "Make sure you do the extra worksheets I just handed out to you, we will be discussing it in the next lesson."

The class collectively responded with a, "Yes." before they too, shut their textbooks. The students shot into conversation right away after the teacher left the classroom, some complaining about the day, others inviting their friends to do something after school. 

"You wanna go get ice cream?" 

Shiori turned to her right, "Uhm I can't.."

"You can't?" Hikaru whined slightly, really looking forward to get the sugary treat from the nice old lady who always gave him a little more.

"No."

"Why?" He turned his body fully towards her, eyes set on her fiddling fingers. 

"Shoyo actually invited me to his team's practice so I can meet them."

"Oh, okay." He nodded and took a second to process her words. "Hey- I invited you a thousand times to my practices and you never come!" The volume of his voice attracted a few people as they turned their heads towards the pair, not going unnoticed by Shiori.

"Keep it down before people think we're really arguing." She lightly kicked his shin.

He kicked her back and quickly glanced around the room, seeing a few people whispering about them like they always did. Because, why is someone like Hikaru friends with someone like Shiori? Whatever that meant. To him, Shiori was simply the only one who could hold his attention. The ones in his 'fanclub' who just complained about his friendships? _Obsessed._

"Fine." He puckered his lips, arms crossed over each other like he was about to throw a tantrum. "But you have to come to one of my practices."

"Great, I can't wait to be surrounded by a horde of sweaty and loud boys." She smiled sarcastically, a glint of disdain in her eyes.

"You think the volleyballers aren't going to be loud or sweaty?" He asked, cocking a brow as he thought of his childhood friend in the volleyball team who was pretty.. lively.

"God, don't remind me." She hid her face in her hands.

"It will be fine~ I mean, you're nice and pretty. They'll definitely like you." He patted her head twice before Shiori pushed his hand away.

"Pretty? Since when do you call me pretty?"

"Well... now?" He grinned gingerly. 

She rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to her desk and the many pens she had yet to store back into her pencil case. Like always, she tried to act aloof to annoy him. Hikaru was the type to thrive off reactions, so the best thing to do was ignore him. Unfortunately, her plan was completely ruined as the sudden rosiness on her cheeks gave her away.

"You really are pretty though. You have that porcelain skin, a cute button nose and your hazel eyes are actually really... nice.. to look at." He scanned her face, ignoring the crimson hue that had been more apparent when he complimented her features.

"I'll punch everyone who thinks you're not pretty."

"But I'm not-" Before she could finish her sentence, Hikaru's fist made contact with her shoulder.

"Hey-" She yelped, "What was that for!" Her hand reached up to the spot where he hit her, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"I said I was going to punch everyone who thinks you're not pretty."

Shiori gaped at him, "But-" She closed her mouth abruptly when she saw him raise his fist slowly.

She pressed her thumb and index finger together and made a zip motion in front of her mouth before quickly throwing her notebook and pens in her bag, not bothering to put them in their respective place.

Hikaru did the same and stood in front of her before she could escape his presence. "Let me walk you to your castle princess."

Shiori scoffed, "Castle?" Nose wrinkling in disgust as she 1, thought about the gym as her castle and 2, his never ending princess jokes and comments that he never seemed to let go.

She manoeuvred past him and began walking towards the gym; Hikaru following close by as he took some time to apologize to the people he accidentally bumped up against, making Shiori snicker in the process.

"Go to your own practice instead of walking me to my downfall."

"Don't be so dramatic." Hikaru basically threw himself onto her as he leaned against her shoulder, dragging his feet on the floor as he relied on Shiori to carry him. As you could imagine, someone who's 5'6 feet carrying a 6 feet tall child was not going to work well. Shiori's reflexes kicked in as her hands were held out next to her in an instant, her feet stumbling a bit as she tried to keep him upright after startling her. 

"I hate you, god, I hate you so much." She complained after pushing him away from her.

"Hey hey hey, you don't hate me." He stated while chasing after her. As soon as she was within arm reach, he pulled her into his chest; arms wrapping themselves around her smaller stature in an instant.

"I do." She began to punch him everywhere she could.

"I'll let you go if you admit you love me~" He said in a sing-song voice.

"My mom told me not to lie." She argued, still trying to break free from his clutches.

"But you're not lying~"

"I really hate you."

"Sure."

"You're so annoying." She whined and Hikaru chuckled.

"Just say those three little words and I'll let you go."

It might not have meant much, but those three little words have never left Shiori's lips together. Though she knew she could say an empty 'I love you', her body wouldn't let her as her lips stayed pressed together. 

"We both know you want to say it~"

She stopped struggling and let out a breathy chuckle, "You are tolerable."

"Uhh." A breath of disbelief flew past Shiori's ear when he got an answer. His grip loosened and Shiori took advantage of his small moment of weakness. She shoved him away once again and was quick on her feet, darting towards the gym.

"Hope I never see you again!"

"Love you too!" He yelled, a ghost of a smile present on his lips as he watched her walk away. _And there she goes again._

**-♡-**

"Watch out!" 

Shiori had just opened the door when a scream entered her ears. She turned around and looked at the faces of the volleyball members whose eyes were set in the same direction. She followed their gazes and saw the ball that was going straight towards her. "Oh no." 

She shielded her face with her hands, but the impact never came. In confusion, she lowered her hands, only to see someone had saved her from the ball. Her eyes followed the outstretched hand, all the way to the face of her saviour. 

"B-beautiful." She stammered, eyes wide and mouth left agape.

The girl who saved her was the epitome of beauty. Her shiny raven locks falling perfectly down her shoulders, her grey eyes so dull but captivating hidden behind her glasses, the birthmark on her flawless skin. If Shiori was considered pretty, this girl was divine. 

"Kiyoko-san saved her!"

"She's a goddess."

Two boys stood a few feet away from them, weirdly keeping their distance from them while looking at the goddess with heart eyes. 

"Thank you." Shiori said softly once she realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"No problem." Kiyoko replied indifferent. She gave a small nod to Shiori whose eyes were still wide, seemingly in a trance. _She's so cool. How have I never seen her before?_

Before she knew it, Hinata and one of the boys who was swooning over the goddess just a second ago, stood in front of her. He was the same height as Hinata and had a blonde streak going down his forehead.

"So you did come!" Hinata smiled. 

"Y-yeah." She coughed, trying to act like nothing happened. "Of course I would Shoyo." She grinned, but in reality felt guilty.

"You have a pretty girlfriend?!" The other one with a shaved head and terrifying sharp eyes ran up to them.

Hinata waved his hands frantically around, "Girlfriend? No wait that's-"

"Wait aren't you Hikaru's girlfriend?" The shorter one asked.

"I'm who's girlfriend?"

"Ito Hikaru, you know, the annoying tall guy from the baseball team. I always see you two together."

"Is that the impression we give off?" Crinkles appeared between her brows. _Note to self: don't spend so much time with Hikaru._

"I mean kinda..." The group fell into an awkward silence. As the only one who knew everyone, Hinata stepped up.

"Tanaka senpai, Nishinoya senpai, this is Takeuchi Shiori. She is my _friend_." He emphasized the last word.

Suddenly their expressions changed. Smiles appeared on their faces as they rolled their shoulders back and held their chin up high. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke, but you can call me yours."

Upon hearing his very cheesy pick-up line, Shiori regretted coming and wanted to turn away, but as she was about to utter an excuse; Nishinoya shoved Tanaka away and replaced him.

"There's something wrong with him, don't listen to him." He laughed. "I'm Nishinoya Yu. You're very cute."

"Uhh.." Shiori was taken by surprise at their sudden compliments.

"Thank you?"

"No problem cutie. Can I get your-" Nishinoya stopped mid-sentence as Hinata laughed and took ahold of Shiori's arm.

"Okay come here to meet the rest of the team Shiori." He dragged her away and left a sulking Nishinoya and Tanaka at the side.

They ran towards what seemed like the rest of them team on the court. Two of them, Narita and Ennoshita, she already knew and just gave them a nod and a quick smile. They seemed to notice her presence and gave a smile back as they were classmates.

"Senpais! And others here. Meet my friend Takeuchi Shiori."

Shiori stared at him wide-eyed as she was now the center of attention. She nudged him and looked around to the people who stood in front of them. There were too much strangers.

She carefully lifted her hand up, as if she was scared there was an invisible laser above her. "Hey, nice to meet you all." She tried to say as normal as she could, but her shaking hand may have given her away.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The one in the middle spoke up at first. A confident aura around him as he smiled.

"I'm the captain of the club, Sawamura Daichi." 

"You already know me, I think? But I'm Sugawara Koushi." He waved.

Like a chain reaction, everyone began to introduce themselves. Some were nice while others seemed like they just wanted to start practicing.

"Are we done now?" The tall one, Tsukishima, asked exasperated. His gaze directed towards Hinata and Shiori.

"Yeah.. let's go practice receives." Daichi said and walked away with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who followed the two.

"Please forgive his attitude." Sugawara sighed. "He's not good with people."

"Oh no I understand. Hinata just wanted me to meet you all for some reason and I'm just holding you up."

This time, Sugawara waved frantically. "No, no, no. It's really not your fault. It's always nice to meet new people." He smiled softly, his eyes turning into crescent moons.

Shiori felt the heat travel to her cheeks and quickly slapped her hands over her cheeks, "Please do continue. I'll just stand.. over there." She pointed to the side lines stiffly and started to take steps backwards.

Sugawara nodded and Asahi raised his hand awkwardly. The others had already began to play volleyball, even Hinata left her alone after introducing her.

She walked to the side line and just leaned against the wall. Sighing as she watched the boys practice. Like she expected, it didn't seem like they had time to 'make friends'. Even Hinata was just consumed by volleyball and volleyball only. She was expecting this so, why was she so disappointed? She sat down on the nearest bench and decided to watch Hinata and Kageyama. Her mouth slowly opened as they practiced their quick attack. _How..._

"Impressive right." Someone took a seat next to her.

She looked at her right, seeing Nishinoya drinking out of his water bottle. 

"Y-yeah. I mean- I knew Shoyo was talented and incredibly hard working, but I didn't know he evolved this much." She said softly, her gaze slowly shifting to the setter, Kageyama.

"Both of them are really terrifying." 

Shiori slowly nodded, murmuring, "Maybe even I underestimated him." 

She snickered to herself out of disbelief and decided to strike a conversation with Nishinoya, being reminded of the remark he made earlier. "Hey, do you know Hikaru?" She asked, recalling how he had called him by his first name so casually. 

Nishinoya faced her, his brows furrowed. "He didn't mention me?"

Shiori shook her head in reply.

"Not even once?"

"Nope.."

"That bastard." He scoffed. "Anyways, we're childhood friends. We grew up in the same neighbourhood and attended the same schools. He's a nice dude, but I hate him. He gets too much attention."

For the first time since she entered the gym, she let out a laugh. "What a coincidence, I hate him too." 

Nishinoya raked his eyes over her features and began laughing along, enjoying the sound of her laughter. Strangely, they were bonding over their mutual dislike for wonder boy.

"Finally someone who isn't enamoured by the oh-so talented Ito Hikaru." He snorted.

She chuckled and held her hand up, waiting for Nishinoya to make contact. They high-fived and sat comfortably next to each other.

"You're a really good libero by the way." 

Nishinoya seemed a little surprised, "You were watching me?" 

"Of course I was." She chirped. 

When she saw his lips slightly parted and eyebrows raised, she nervously laughed at how it must've sounded like to him.

"I was because I was watching everyone." She clarified, turning away from him.

His ears started to burn out of embarrassment, "I know." He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Noya, we need your help!" Sugawara yelled, standing next to Hinata who apparently had stopped practicing his spikes.

He stood up and set his water bottle on the ground. He smacked his lips a few times, seemingly contemplating about something, and eventually decided to turn to Shiori. Grinning like an idiot when asking the question, "Can I get your number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'm proud of this chapter tbh, seems a little rushed? Idk idk. The decision to not have interactions with everyone at the same time was intentional btw. In the future, the other characters will have their own moments. Keep in mind they're practicing for interhigh, a competition they wanna win, so ofc they're not gonna spend much time with Shiori. Next chapter up in about two weeks after my exams are done :(


	4. chocolate croissant

Shiori was pushing past people as she tried to make her way to the stands. She paid no mind to the volleyball players who glared at her and just ran straight forward without looking back. She woke up a little too late to the texts of both Hinata and Nishinoya who were asking if she already arrived, sleeping through her damn alarm because she stayed awake until around 5 watching movies- which ruined her sleeping schedule. But then again, can't ruin something you don't have. She left them on read in panic and tried to get ready in a hurry, opting for her most trusted wide legged jeans and the first shirt she saw. A cute red button up crop top that ended just past her high waisted jeans so no skin was showing. She grabbed a vest off of her clothing rack and speed walked her way to the bus station, making it just on time for the next bus.

So this morning has certainly been eventful _._

Once the sound of volleyballs and cheers entered her ears, Shiori was finally able to breath. _Exercising is not my thing._ She panted and cursed herself for not staying at least a little active after quitting volleyball because her stamina had completely vanished. 

Her eyes scanned the big gym, seeing three volleyball matches going on. She looked around for a loud orange head and finally found him in the corner. She took her time to catch her breath and shoved her hands in the pockets of her vest, her chin held high as she walked to Karasuno's match, trying to show that she was not nervous as she appeared in the vision of a bunch of other spectators who she knew were not looking at her. It made her nervous nevertheless, because there was always an opportunity that someone would glance at her. One step, two step. _Fake it until you make it._

With a deep sigh, she sat down, a few seats away from three boys who were clad in turquoise tracksuits. She glanced at the score board and slapped a hand on her forehead. _24 - 13 on the second set, it's already ending, hopefully Shoyo didn't see me arrive._

"Hey don't slap yourself too hard, wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face now would you?" A voice chirped.

Shiori looked up and saw one of the boys in the turquoise tracksuit staring at her. "Starstruck?"

Irritation filled her as the boy sat back casually with his head tilted to the side, a smile etching on his face- no, it was more like a smirk. In a way, he strangely reminded her of Hikaru... too cocky, arrogant and playful for his own good. She didn't need that. No, she didn't need more of that energy.

"Please don't talk to me." 

The two boys leaning over the railing stifled their laughter as they watched the boy's face contort into confusion. The said-boy looked around to see if the girl wasn't speaking to someone else before turning back to Shiori, a finger pointed to himself and brows furrowed.

“Did you say that to me?”

"Yes, I did." 

"Do you know who-"

The boy was cut off as the referee blew on his whistle, a loud cry of happiness following. Though Shiori looked puzzled as the opponent team had only gained a point and were still far behind Karasuno. _Guess it doesn't make them feel like total failures._ She had already forgotten about her previous conversation and started to focus on the game in front of her since that was what she came for in the first place. The boy however, had not forgotten it and looked dejected in the same direction as her, a pout present on his face as she was not paying attention to him anymore. 

"One more, let's turn it around!"

"Yeah!"

The team against Karasuno- Shiori didn't bother to read the name of their school- served the ball and it immediately went up again in the hands of Kageyama. He set the ball up high and Shoyo acted as the decoy, making way for Daichi to spike as there were no blockers in his path. He spiked the ball with as much energy as he could muster for their match point, scanning the empty court in front of him, the ball easily made contact with the hard wooden floor. The flute rang in their ears, indicating that Karasuno had won and were moving on to the second round.

Shiori was about to stand up to look for the winning team when the two boys at the railing began a conversation.

"Do they realize they have another match this afternoon?"

"Huh."

"I mean it was impossible for the other team to make a comeback. They should've conserved their energy-"

"I'm glad they didn't." Hikaru 2.0 commented and Shiori instantly noticed the change of his tone. 

"We got to see them be serious. Although we didn't get to see the freak quick."

 _Freak quick? Fitting._ Shiori snorted and stood up, yelping a little when another one of those boys in a turquoise tracksuit joined them.

"The match on that court's done too. Dateko won that handedly."

"So it'll be Karasuno and Dateko. Who will win?"

"I say Karasuno." She chimed in and instantly regretted it as they were now looking at her when she was the one to tell Hikaru 2.0 to not speak to her. 

She let out a vacuous chuckle and turned around to the exit, slapping her arm in the process. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid._ "Okay I'm gonna go now." she said hurriedly and scurried away before they could strike a conversation.

"Who was that?" Oikawa commented, a little confused and a little intrigued.

Kunimi shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen her before."

"Why do you even care?" Hanamaki snickered and followed the silhouette of the girl. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Oikawa sighed, "She dumped me."

Hanamaki snorted, "Sounds about right volleyball freak."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering why she doesn't know me and cheers for Tobio..."

"She said Karasuno, not just Kageyama shittykawa. Now let's go, it won't matter who wins or loses if we don't win." Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa's head and began to walk away, the others soon following.

**-♡-**

"Congratulations guys." 

"Thank you!" Nishinoya beamed, his hand slipping from Tanaka's shoulder who groaned as his elbow hit him. Tanaka coughed in embarrassment and chuckled. "Thank you." 

"We won! We actually won and get to play another game!"

Shiori chuckled. "I know, you did great out there." She grinned though she barely saw them play. Not that they would know.

"Karasuno was amazing."

"Especially that little #10! He was unreal."

At the comments of a few bystanders, Hinata visually lit up. His eyes wide, shining with pride, his lips quivering with excitement and his cheeks dusted pink. He finally knew how it felt to receive a compliment from people who didn't know him, people who didn't utter compliments just because they were obligated to as friends or out of pity, but _actual_ compliments on his athleticism.

"I know right. His quicks were right on the money."

Kageyama just stared at the boy from his peripheral, not subtle at all.

"Do you always have that scowl plastered on your face?" Shiori asked quizzically, scrutinizing the boy's facial features though it may have looked weird to onlookers since he had turned to look at her with an even deeper scowl, one that would typically not be ignored.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

He remembered her behaviour when she stood in front of the volleyball club members the other day. She looked like a lost bunny stuck in a wolves den, but here she was. Bluntly analysing him and not even moving a sliver when subconsciously getting closer to him. _Looks like she's only confident around certain people._

He coughed loudly, trying to get her attention when she did not respond. He watched her blink a few times as if she was returning to earth after a trip to another dimension. She focused on his eyes again and muttered 'sorry', stepping back just a little bit and realizing how unusual her behaviour was. _Or was she just confident when she zoned out?_ Kageyama didn't understand her at all.

Her gaze switched to Hinata again, who now, was the one receiving Kageyama scowl. A look he had been familiarized with after hours and hours of practicing together, but still managed to sent shudders down his back. "Wh-what?" He jumped, his tone a little higher in surprise.

"I'm happy. What's wrong with that? No one's ever said stuff like that about me before."

Kageyama's lips stretched over his teeth and turned into an evil smile. "I didn't say anything. I'm glad you're getting all the attention. The more our opponents are wary of you, the more they'll bring out the best in you."

Hinata stared at him with blank eyes, "Yeah, I don't really understand what you mean, but you're scary when you're smiling."

In the blink of an eye, Kageyama's hand planted on top of Hinata's head, grasping it in his claws like a hawk hunting for his prey. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," he squirmed around until his coach's voice entered his ear.

"Yeah, he's right. 'That little #10 gets a big reaction.' The bigger, the better. The more Hinata shines, the more he blinds the defense."

_The more he blinds the defense...?_

"The starting lineup for the next match will be the same as the first. Our next match is at 1:30pm, so keep yourselves warm. Have a light lunch, don't fill yourselves up."

The team let out a 'yes' and sprawled out towards different directions. Because she hadn't eaten yet, Shiori quickly followed the signs that directed her towards the cafeteria and bought a simple egg sandwich and two mini chocolate croissants that caught her sweet tooth's attention. 

Once she walked out of the cafeteria, she realized she didn't know where anyone was. She sighed in disappointment and took a bite out of her sandwich. She munched and looked around for any sign of the crows, but was only met with a bunch of other volleyballers who did not look interesting in the slightest. She took her phone out and called Hinata, only for him to say that he was outside with Kageyama and Shiori did not want to go outside right now. Thus, she walked towards the exit. It's better to go outside than stay in the sweaty building after all...

"Azumane-san?" Before the girl could step out of the wide double doors that separated the gym from the outside world, she spotted the ace walk past her. 

"H-huh?" His eyes moved frantically around until they set on the smaller girl who he kind of knew.

"Hello.... Takeuchi-san was it?"

"Yes... but please call me Shiori." She gingerly gave him a smile as he looked a little uncomfortable, conflicted even.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and started to walk in the direction Asahi was walking to- which was back to the gym, not outside.

Naturally, he followed her and caught up to walk beside her. "No. Of course not." He laughed nervously, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You just look a little conflicted." She stated, her gaze darted to his shoulders which were raised unusually high. "A little tense in the shoulders as well."

On cue, Asahi let loose of his tense shoulders. "Okay maybe something is wrong." he sighed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

She stared at him. His frown, his lips pressed firmly onto each other, his clenched fist. _Who was he fooling?_

"You do know." She looked at him pointedly. "Are you nervous?" She watched as his fist unclenched and his palm rubbed the side of his pants. "Scared?"

He stiffened again before answering, "Both?" in a tiny voice that was filled with doubt. The crease between his eyebrows still evident on his face.

"You want to talk about it? It's easier to share it with strangers you know."

Asahi took some time to drift off, he took so long that by the time he was made his decision, Shiori had finished her sandwich. 

"Okay.." He said softly and began to explain his situation. He explained how Date Tech High was an actual iron wall on the court. How their blockers were so incredible to the point they stopped all of his spikes in a match last year. The guilt of their loss has been weighing down on him ever since and he couldn't get rid off it.

"It's not your fault."

"Didn't you hear the part where I said they blocked all of my spikes?" He looked at her incredulously whilst she kept puffing out her cheeks.

"I did and you don't lose a match just by yourself. Okay, so what if your spikes got blocked. You may have been the ace, but that doesn't mean that you were the only hitter on your half of the court. And what were the blockers doing huh? Why did they let those points rack up from the opponents? And, the libero, what about him?"

"But-"

"Shush. My point is, their 'iron wall' was a wall the team had to overcome while the wall inside that head of yours was all yours to destroy." She glanced at him from her peripheral to see the glint of shock in his eyes before continuing, "Maybe it's even selfish to claim the loss as yours and not as the team's."

He kept opening and closing his mouth, gaping like a fish. truly an amusing sight. He sucked in a breath and exhaled for a long time before saying, "You're.. right?" well, it was more of a question.

She snorted, "I know I am." 

"Funny how you're lecturing me when I'm the older one." He clicked his tongue.

"It's just one year though and it's kinda your fault you lack common sense."

An imaginary arrow pierced Asahi's heart. "Maybe it is."

"Take this." She handed him one of her chocolate croissants. "For.. good luck." She shrugged.

He took it after thanking her and began to eat it. The two walked through the halls in silence with their chocolate croissants until they reached the doors to the court. Her feet took a turn to the right towards the stairs and she waved him goodbye, paired with a simple "Good luck.", before turning completely and leaving Asahi alone at the door. Now that he stood here, his nerves spiked up and the doubt began to fill him again. The words of his captain, Nishinoya and her left his mind once the reality of having to face his struggles dawned on him. It was his fault.

**-♡-**

"Fancy seeing you here again."

His voice made Shiori halt in her step. "Hi.." 

"So... what is your name?"

The Hikaru 2.0 appeared in her vision again. Leaning against the wall just besides the staircase that led to the bleachers.

"Why do you want to know?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

"That was rude." He pursed his lips in a pout, "I just want to make friends."

"Well you're not getting it." She pressed her lips together and tried to manoeuvre past him to go up the stairs whilst Oikawa moved backwards, placing his arm on the railing opposite of him to block her path.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. So, let's start over." He dusted the imaginary dust off his jacket, straightening the crinkles, and curled his lips into a 'charming' smile. "My name is Oikawa Tooru, what is yours?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He nodded in reply, tapping his fingers on the railing in anticipation.

"I'm Takeuchi Shiori and I will most likely never speak to you again." She grinned and chopped his arm so he would let go- of course not that hard since he most likely had to play a match soon and she did not want to bear the guilt of injuring a player.

He retracted his arm and shook it lightly before placing his arms over each other. _She is definitely interesting._ He reiterated her name to himself in a murmur, "Takeuchi Shiori, Takeuchi Shiori, Shiori.... I like that." 

She didn't want anything to do with him. He liked it. Her blunt and demure nature was attractive but the glint of mischief apparent in her eyes strung him along. He figured she had some kind of connection to the flightless crows as well, which only made him want to know her more. The same could not be said for Shiori however, once she escaped his presence, she could only roll her eyes. He was arrogant, smug and annoyingly handsome. Something that she bet would give him a lot of attention. The gazes burning in her back proved her right. Maybe he could end up like Hikaru under his bright facade, maybe he could end up being somewhat of a friend, you need to give people chances right? Yes, yes, but the premonition that he was the type to bring her vertigo pushed her away before he even had a chance to try. 

Shiori ignored the feeling of eyes on her and sat down at the benches behind Karasuno's side of the court. Truthfully, she did not pay attention to their warm-up at all until Nishinoya's booming voice echoed around the gym. 

"All right. There's nothing to worry about. All of you, keep your eyes forward. Because you have me guarding your backs."

Shiori stiffled her laughter behind her palm, but couldn't help but let out the tiniest grin. _Maybe this team is not half bad._

When Hinata made eye contact with her, she made sure to stick her thumb up and mouth 'good luck'. He returned a smile and set his gaze on the court. _Let's see if the crows can fly over the wall._


	5. good(x)night

_'Go! Go! Let's go, let's go Dateko!'_ The annoyingly catchy cheer was the first sound that filled the air after the flute started the first set of Karasuno vs. Dateko. 

The ball went up and Shiori was sure that Hinata would nail his first spike, until two giants from Dateko jumped up with unexpected speed and height, resulting in Hinata slamming his spike straight into the blockers hands. Perhaps luck was on their side as the ball dropped like a waterfall, gaining Karasuno their first point. _So they really are a wall._

The referee blew on the flute again and most people expected Kageyama's jump serve to land on the court, till they watched the trajectory of the ball. Shiori chuckled as she watched Kageyama's serve land straight into the hands of the libero. Though she held no personal vendetta against him, it felt pretty good to see the prodigy make a mistake.

The ball expectedly made its way back to them, Nishinoya digging it so Tanaka could set it up for a back attack. Shiori's hands clasped together as she looked at Asahi spike, alas, he got blocked. The second spike was no different, the wall in front of him still daunting as he tried to see the other side.

It was Asahi's set features and those stiff shoulders that started Shiori's worry. The encouragement of his team members did not register in his head, or rather, he ignored them and Shiori did not want to see the small bit of hope inside of him decay. She admittedly was not the nicest person, nor the most caring, but she was rooting for him and like every other person, did not want to see someone's downfall on the court. Maybe losing your passion or excitement for something that used to make your heart beat hit a little too close to home.

After a few more rallies it started to look like Karasuno was somewhat cornered, their momentum soon gone. Well, that was before the two airheads hit their freak quick, gaining another point and shaking the opponents. Hinata let out a small cry of happiness, making Shiori grin while she fiddled with her bracelet, _he has really come far_. Perhaps it was the raw velocity or the disgustingly precise toss, but something about the 'freak quick' bubbled up buried excitement inside of her. Excitement that should have been buried and forgotten. 

She quickly pushed it away and set her attention on Kageyama and Hinata who had started to play around. Switching it up and attacking with their freak quick at times, surprising the opponents with a normal fast attack when they could to make sure they would play right into their hands.

 _'The more Hinata shines, the more he blinds the defense.'_ she recalled the coach's words. _I see.._

Of course, he was correct. The lights of the gym looked like they lit up Hinata alone as he jumped up and got ready to spike. Just when the blockers jumped up, Kageyama set the toss to someone behind Hinata. He was the perfect decoy as Asahi flew and the blockers fell. He saw the other side.

The smile playing over Shiori's lips was genuine when she saw him looking at his hand after, probably feeling proud of himself. At least, Shiori hoped he felt proud of himself. She just hoped that his confidence spiked up after overcoming the iron wall that loomed over him for a year long. He deserved that much.

Not long after his spike, Karasuno took the first set. A breath of relief escaped her lips and she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. Turning around a few times just to hear the cracks her body made. She winced and set her eyes on the group surrounding their coach, wondering what kind of play they would make in the second set which was arguably the harder one.

The game resumed again and it immediately fell back into the give-and-take situation of before. So, she did not want to be the bad friend, but Shiori was getting just the tiniest bit bored- and frustrated. Either Dateko wasn't doing enough or she should've paid more attention to their plays, because she really thought they would step it up in the second set after witnessing the freak quick. _Don't they want to win?_

Just as she wanted to look away to the game on the other court, a loud noise caught her attention. Aone- Dateko's #7 and giant blocker, had just blocked Asahi's spike. It looked like they cleared their heads for a second and Shiori's previously drowsy state vanished. She felt a little sad for Asahi, but couldn't help but look forward to what Dateko would do. But then Asahi and Tsukishima blocked the next spike, making her shoulders drop just a bit. Now, of course she was rooting for Karasuno, but the game would be _so_ much more fun if they were losing and made a whole dramatic comeback. But then again, this was just a mere highschool volleyball tournament and not the olympics. 

With the next rotation, Hinata stood at the front. _Guess it's over._ She rested her chin on her hand and watched as Karasuno made a quick attack. _So predictable yet annoying._

22-24 for Karasuno was the score after Hinata marvellously served the ball outside of the court, it got a chuckle out of Shiori though so it was all good in her books. It seemed like #7 had just gotten used to the quick attack when Karasuno reached match point. The question was, could he turn it around to a deuce?

Hinata rotated to the back and suddenly, the road seemed clearer for Dateko when the sun wasn't shining in their eyes. The rally started; Dateko served, Tsukishima spiked, Dateko's libero brought the ball up for Aone's spike, Tanaka saved it and Asahi spiked. It all happened in the blink of an eye yet it felt like one of the longest rallies. Karasuno's rear was wide open after Asahi spiked, the ball that got blocked conveniently heading for the smooth surface. Then, of course, Nishinoya dug the ball, saving it just before it could touch the ground. _A good safe is sometimes so much more exhilarating to watch compared to a scoring spike._

It wasn't the nicest safe, but it was a safe nonetheless. That was all that mattered as Kageyama gave a back toss to Asahi, alas, too tight. Which resulted into a joust between Asahi and Aone, who was the one who came atop? After a split second, the ball slipped past Asahi's fingertips and it looked like Dateko got the deuce they wanted. That was until Nishinoya somehow made an incredible safe with... his foot? _Perhaps Nishinoya is my favorite player._

As the ball went up the air again, Asahi ran to the back line to prepare his jump. When Kageyama set the ball up high, he ran towards it and jumped. _A daring move_. This time, this time Shiori wanted him to score. The ace slammed the ball against the hands of the blockers, it didn't go back towards his side of the court however, no, the ball flew sideways. It landed on the net and spun over it for a few seconds, the audience and players could only hold their breath as they waited for which side the ball would fall to. 

And then the ball fell. It fell on Dateko's side of the court. Two blockers flat on the ground next to the bouncing ball. _22-25 for Karasuno._

Shiori watched with wide eyes, wondering how the last rally was more exciting than the whole game. Her lips soon curved into a smile as she watched Karasuno rejoice over their win, their cries of happiness entering her ears. 

The two teams lined up and shook each others hands, showing good sportsmanship for they had played a very close match, on each others neck the whole game. After they shook hands, the team made their way to thank the audience who watched their game. This time, Shiori sent a thumbs up to both Hinata and Asahi. Receiving one back as well as a sheepish smile. 

Just as the team was about to leave, they looked at the game on the other court. Shiori peered over to the other court out of curiosity and immediately noticed how the same guy who she was talking to earlier was playing, about to serve the ball. _Oikawa.... Tooru.. I think?_

It just took him one serve, one serve to convince Shiori that he had a reason to be cocky. The sheer power in his serve was one she had never seen before- at least, not in real life and let alone in a highschool student. And then his control... yeah, he was pretty crazy she concluded after his fourth service ace.

"Congrats again." She smiled to Hinata and Nishinoya who came to sit beside her. The rest on the team taking seats around them as well to observe Aoba Johsai's game.

"Thanks." They grinned.

"Your quicks today looked really good, way better than in practice."

Hinata rubbed his nape, "Yeah, you know... I've been practicing like usual... and Kageyama too of course." his voice went a little higher as his cheeks slowly turned a little pink in embarrassment. 

"Just take the compliment." She joked, nudging him slightly in the arm.

Before he could retaliate, she had turned to Nishinoya. "And your saves! I don't understand how you could save the last one.. with your foot nonetheless."

Nishinoya chuckled boastfully, "My reflexes just kicked in."

She scoffed, "I guess I should just nod and agree with the best libero of Miyagi?" 

Nishinoya nodded, "Make that 'one of the best libero's of Japan'." He held his hands in front of him as if he was envisioning the title on a billboard. 

Shiori chuckled and hummed in agreement before peering over her shoulder. 

"Did my chocolate croissant work?" She asked hopefully with a soft smile.

Asahi flinched a bit, not expecting her to turn around and talk to him. When the fact that she asked him a question finally registered in his head, he relaxed his body and said: "Yeah, it gave me a lot of energy."

Aashi pressed his lips together as he saw Shiori holding her hand up, he gave her a high-five and she turned back around satisfied. Though she did not see it, he cracked a smile. It didn't take much words for the two to feel comfortable around each other.

**-♡-**

Currently, Shiori was on the bus back home. Halfway through the set, her mother send her a text saying she needed to come home for some reason. She bid the team farewell- though she was pretty sure they were too focused on the game to really notice her leaving. Only those who sat close to her said goodbye.

"Oh no.." she muttered to herself as the watched the rain droplets fall down.

As she stepped outside of the bus, she immediately began to jog to her house, not wanting to run but still wanting to go home as soon as possible.

When she opened the door of her house, the smell of pasta hit her. Something that should've been somewhat normal, except, no one was ever home in their house. Only Shiori. So, why did it smell like someone just cooked dinner?

She hung her slightly wet jacket on the clothing rack and pushed her shoes off her feet, shoving them to the side so the path to the corridor was free. She ran up the stairs and quickly changed into some comfortable pyjamas, sighing as the soft cotton made contact with her skin. 

She walked downstairs and when she pushed open the door to the living room, she made eye contact with her mom. 

"Mom.... what are you doing here?" 

An empty chuckle filled the air, "What do you mean? I live here."

Shiori walked to the kitchen and looked at the pan on the counter, passing her mother who was scrolling away on her phone. Her face set in a frown as she grimaced at whatever she saw.

Shiori's eyes scanned her mother. "Are you about to leave for work?" she asked as she noticed that she was dressed in her nurse outfit.

"No, I just finished my shift."

"Oh.." She exclaimed, not really knowing what to say.

She walked to the kitchen and pulled off the lid of the pan, scooping some pasta on the plate that was next to pan. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down opposite of her mother. "Thank you for the food." She muttered.

Shiori pretty much ate in silence. Her mom still scrolling and typing away on her phone while she tried to gobble down her pasta. Normally this would happen once in a month- only joined by her dad- so it wasn't that... weird. At least not for her.

"Oh, tomorrow I will be gone in the morning and afternoon as well."

Her mom cocked an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"Just to a volleyball tournament."

"You're not participating, are you?" her tone firm as she fixed her posture.

"No... of course not." She said, glancing down at her food as she felt like their conversation would go downhill.

"Well then, why are you going?" 

"To support a friend." She shrugged.

"Don't you think you should study more? You should at least go to cram school if you really plan on wasting your time on volleyball."

She sucked in a breath, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"What did you just say?" 

Shiori knew she made a mistake when she looked up into her mom's eyes. Cold, but she knew she was fuming inside. The daughter that she wanted was slowly slipping away. Her mother could tolerate some decisions of her, as long as she prioritised studying. 

"I just think that my grades are fine right now and.. supporting my friend wouldn't hurt."

"Fine? No you have passing grades, but they're not enough, quite disappointing actually if you compare them to your cousin's. That's why your father and I want you to go to cram school."

"I will." Shiori exclaimed, tired of their conversation. "Just let me go to the game."

"Don't speak to me with that tone." Her mom's tone was sharp as she put her phone down. "Don't forget why you're here. Don't you forget how you're living under my roof. I'm only asking you to study."

"I know mom."

"I will sign you up next week, no complains."

"Yes mom."

"You know, you really don't have anything to complain about. When I was your age, I didn't even have the time to think about doing something fun. It was always just studying and helping out at home. You should be grateful."

 _And there goes the guilt tripping..._ She ate the last strings of spaghetti and quickly brought her plate to the kitchen, setting it down on the counter.

Her brows were sat in a frown as she hastily walked past her mom, hoping that their conversation ended. When she closed the door of the living room, she was finally able to breath normally.

_It's always about studying. Always.._

Shiori slouched when she went back upstairs, walking slowly while a gazillion thoughts filled her head. A human being can only take so much before they start getting tired. Before they just want to give up.

She walked into her room and with a loud huff, Shiori sat down by the window, looking at her backyard view. The rain kept knocking, sometimes very gently, sometimes rapidly as if she had done something to anger them. Alongside the rain, the cold breeze of the night decided to greet her as well; finding a sanctuary through the cracks of the window sill and inside of Shiori's heated room. Flying around until it landed on her skin.

The familiar song of melancholy filled the air, swirling around and embracing Shiori’s weary body. Poignant memories crept up her throat and forced itself into her mind. Those of her parents- or the lack thereof- and the feeling or being off. A mix of anger, sadness, disappointment and everything else left her mind in a pandemonium. 

The breath slipping from her parted lips was shaky as she tried her best to stay silent, scared her mom would bust through the door if they even heard one whimper escape. She pulled her knees to her chest, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand as her eyes brimmed with tears. Her eyes shut in an attempt to force herself to stop acting so pathetic, until it started to hurt. And then the the first wave hit. The tears trickled down, slipping between her fingers and soaking her shirt one by one. And then the second wave hit. Her throat started to burn and she removed her wet hand, wiping it off frantically on her already drenched shirt as if it would help her calm down. Her chest was heaving as she tried to take controlled breaths without guidance, her vision blurry as the tears continued to cascade. Choked sobs of agony echoed around while the rain continued to knock, extending a helping hand that would only be left between the black and gray of the night. Her woes were only silenced when she allowed the darkness to sing her a lullaby.


	6. maybe?

"Oikawa you can do it!"

Shiori didn't know what was more annoying, the fact that she had to wake up earlier to avoid any interaction with her parents or the screeching girls beside her who cheered for Oikawa every five seconds when the game hadn't even begun yet.

"You look fine in this afternoon."

Shiori sighed, "What are you even doing here?"

"Just supporting my cousin who doesn't want me to be here." Hikaru grinned cheekily as he took a seat next to her, reclining as he casually draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"Cousin?" She questioned, repositioning her body so his arm didn't get in the way of her comfort in the already-uncomfortable chairs of the gym.

"Yeah that guy." He nodded in the direction where his cousin stood, next to the ball cart.

"Oikawa Tooru?!" She exclaimed after following his gaze, "Your cousin is Oikawa Tooru?" She repeated again in disbelief. "Why does that make so much sense?" She muttered to herself.

After her outburst, the girls next to her had turned their attention to Hikaru. "You know Oikawa?" 

Unfortunately for their hopeful eyes, Hikaru dismissively waved his hand around. "I know him, but he's not my cousin." He directed the latter part of his sentence to Shiori.

"Oh.." She nodded slowly and whispered to Hikaru, "Maybe you shouldn't have said you know him.." 

Hikaru glanced at the two girls at the side who were now talking amongst themselves in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at the pair. "They are definitely not going to leave you alone."

He shrugged, "More fans for me." 

Shiori slapped his arm in disappointment, "That's not how it works.. who is your cousin anyway?"

"That guy." He nodded towards the ball cart again, "With the spiky hair next to Tooru."

"You guys really don't look related." She commented after glancing at them both, comparing them quickly in her mind.

"You see, I got the better genes in the family." a cocky, lop-sided grin curved on his lips.

"I highly doubt it." Shiori deadpanned. "I really doubt it."

He brought his hand, that was still around Shiori, up and slapped her on the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?" She brought her hands up and fixed her hair while Hikaru feigned innocence by whistling. _Very convincing._

"Form a line!" 

Shiori flinched back onto Hikaru's arm upon hearing Daichi's loud voice, triggering Hikaru's snicker. With absence of thought, their game of nudging started again, going back and forth until the volleyball went into play.

She huffed, "I definitely did not miss you these past days."

"Har har har, don't deny that soft spot you have for me deep in that dark heart of yours." He grinned and gave her a final nudge.

"Just watch the game." She chided.

He tittered and set his eyes on the court, watching as Oikawa scored the first point. What shocked him though, was the thunderous reaction of the crowd.

With his lack of knowledge in the sport, he questioned Shiori, "Uhh, what was so amazing?"

"He did a setter dump... right at the start."

"Why is that so amazing?"

"It's just.. very bold." She put it plainly and started to think, _this will be interesting_.

Not even a second later, laughter left her lips as Kageyama did a setter dump himself.

"A petty move, I like it. They must feel annoyed." She softly chuckled and saw Kageyama approach Oikawa at the net which, somewhat, peaked her interest. _A setter contest?_

"You know, he gets called a prodigy too."

"Really now... so you hate him too?" Hikaru commented with a snort.

"No, just annoyed."

"So you hate me but you don't hate him?" He asked slowly, getting a nod of confirmation in return.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "I see how it is. No more strawberry milk for you~" He threatened in a sing-song voice. 

"What?" She shot her head in his direction, "It isn't that deep."

"Hmm what was that? I don't hear you."

"Hikaru~" She whined, "Don't take away my strawberry milk."

"I still don't hear anything, wow, guess there's something wrong with my ears."

"Okay okay," She said and sighed, "I don't hate you."

He patted her head jokingly, "It's really sad how you like strawberry milk more than me. I'm actually offended." He put his hand on his chest and looked down with a seemingly pained expression.

Shiori patted his head and shrugged, "It's nothing new."

He sighed, "Sadly that's also true."

"Now we missed the game." She commented as she watched Seijou call a time-out. Their bickering had gone on for a minute too long.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Uh yours." 

"No, ours." He smiled as he watched Shiori bury her face in her hands.

"You are embarrassing."

"Maybe, but you like it." He poked her shoulder repeatedly.

"No comment."

After the time-out, Seijou made their lead even bigger. Basically taking every opportunity they could by using their brains, which goes by saying, but the game was made incredibly tense. 

"You know, I really want Karasuno to win. I just don't know if they can." She commented when Oikawa made yet another service ace.

"Hmm I'm not cheering for any particular team. I'm actually enjoying the game now."

She hummed and focussed on the game again. Seijou- or Oikawa, had the momentum and cleverly targeted Tanaka first. Trying to make him feel guilty for messing up receives. 

"I kind of feel bad for him." Hikaru said as he watched Tanaka walk back to the bench with his head down.

Shiori's eyes followed Tanaka, watching as he slapped his cheeks as a wake up call, "He's going to be fine." She realized, "He's too much of an idiot to give up."

She was proven right when Tanaka slammed the ball down on the court, gaining another point for Karasuno. Seijou's momentum had stopped and the game continued in a back and forth, one team would score a point and then the other team would score. 

"Hey, is it just me, or is Karasuno's offense gradually speeding up?"

Shiori peered over to the man who made the remark before thinking about it, _they're getting too anxious and greedy.._

"Push it back Kageyama!"

The ball flew dangerously close above the net and both Oikawa and Kageyama jumped up, attempting to push the ball onto the other side of the court, it was another joust. 

"Ouch." The word involuntarily left her lips as Kageyama fell down.

"That must hurt."

"Mentally and physically." She said as she saw Kageyama's scrunched up face looking at Oikawa from below. She didn't know much about Kageyama- or his feelings, but she knew his pride must've been damaged the moment he looked up.

After the next rally, a painful missed set of Kageyama was enough for the coach to switch him out with Sugawara.

" _Ouch.._ "

**-♡-**

Sugawara was the refresher Karasuno needed in this game. As soon as he stepped on the court, Karasuno was finally able to close the gap little by little. Their plays seemed cleaner and it looked like they had a chance to win the first set. That was until Oikawa's serves managed to rack up around 5 points alone.

"I don't want to admit it but he's kinda cool.."

Even though they lost the first set, due to Sugawara, the second set started on even grounds. Not many special plays were made, but every point scored, every toss spiked and every spike or serve received build up their confidence that was decaying in the first half of the first set. They were able to stay level-headed.

"Hey, I just noticed he spikes with his eyes closed."

"Oh Shoyo? Yeah he does."

"I'm no volleyball expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

Shiori chuckled, "It's not, but it works for them. At least for now."

"You think it's not going to work later?" 

"Well, no. To spike, you need to see where you spike. That he's able to do the freak quicks with his eyes closed is already a miracle, but once he faces more skilled blockers, he's going to have to come at them with everything he's got and vision is going to be essential is strategies."

"Now why does it sound like you could be apart of the team?" Hikaru poked her shoulder again until she swatted his hand away.

"Stop talking about clubs please."

"Sure... but you would be a great fit for them you know." 

Shiori glared at him with her eyebrows raised, warning him to not speak. As response, Hikaru threw his hands up in mock-surrender and only lowered them when her gaze fixated on the game again. She acted annoyed, but, she knew he was right.

"They're actually going to take this set."

"Yup," She said as Oikawa was about to set, "they are." Tsukishima and Kageyama successfully blocked Iwaizumi's spike and took back the second set.

In the break before the third set, Hikaru glanced at Shiori out of the corner of his eye and noticed how she was constantly smacking her lips for no reason.

"Do you want something to drink?" 

"Sure."

Carefully, Hikaru removed his dead arm that had supported Shiori's neck. Initially, she had tried to move his arm out of the way but as she squirmed around, she ended up using his arm as a cushion. To be frank, he really could not feel the blood rushing through his arm, but he just ended up gritting his teeth and continued to lay his arm on the plastic chair.

He stretched his body by reaching as high as could and was about to walk away when he remembered, "Uhh do you have money?"

Shiori groaned and pointed at her bag. He gave an apologetic smile and picked up the crumpled bag on the ground before making his way to the vending machine that was located just in the hallway by the exit of the bleachers.

"One strawberry milk, one yogurt." He mumbled to himself as he rummaged in Shiori's bag for her wallet.

He scanned her card against the machine and waited for the beverages to fall down. Once he got a hold of them, he carefully placed Shiori's wallet back- among her stuff that she really did not need- and got his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

" _Have you asked her yet?_ " He read the text message aloud. 

Heaving a sigh, he replied to his friend, "No. I don't think today is it."

With his heart a little heavier than before, he carried the beverages to Shiori and put on his usual smile before facing her. "One strawberry milk for the princess."

She happily snatched the drink out of his hand and poked the straw in the hole, letting out a groan of pleasure when her favorite drink hit her tongue. "Thank you."

An amusing smile painted itself on his face as he carefully placed her bag on the ground again and sat down. "It was your money."

She rolled his eyes and hit his arm, "You should've just accepted it."

He ignored her hit and opened his yogurt carton, "Nothing to thank me for, if anything, thank you."

She nodded and stared ahead at the game. 

"So, it's 13-10 now, nothing special happened but Oikawa is proving to be more than an annoying jerk."

Hikaru snickered, "Wish he was just a jerk."

"Tell me about it." 

After Hinata came back from the warmup zone, Kageyama and him did not waste a second to show their freak quick and use the full court to their advantage, much to Aoba Johsai's dismay. The desire to score and rotate Hinata to the back was apparent as their plays were getting hasty.

Hikaru blew air between his teeth, a prolonged whistle of admiration leaving his lips, "His stamina is crazy." he commented as his eyes followed Hinata zooming around like a bee would to sting their pray, abnormally fast.

"God... I would die." 

The blockers and spikers had been jumping like crazy in the past few rallies, but Hinata... it seemed like he had too much sugar intake as he kept jumping and running around the court for god knows how long. Since he's shorter than most players, he had to put even more power in his jumps and at this moment, Shiori really pitied his calves. It was not even like he got the chance to spike a lot, seeing as he was the decoy. His tenacity was admirable... idiotic- but admirable.

He only got stopped when Seijou changed their strategy and had their libero, Watari, mark him. After receiving Hinata's spike, Oikawa did a setter dump.

"Ahhh, he's really annoying." Shiori voiced out her thoughts.

"But this is getting interesting."

Hikaru didn't have much reason for coming to this game. Of course a reunion with his dear cousin was going to be fun, but he made the decision to come after remembering Shiori was going to the tournament games of Karasuno. He was glad he came, because this was the first time he actually saw her invested in something that was not a certain show or food. The girl who always claimed she had no passion or interest, was looking at this volleyball game with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Olé." The pair mumbled along with the crowd as they watched Oikawa jump for his serve. 

The rally got dragged on again, though somewhat understandable, Shiori did not think Karasuno had a reason for fumbling around. They were still neck and neck, this was definitely not the time to lose their cool.

"This is actually more exciting than I thought." Hikaru said during the timeout. 

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Just not so much.." He waved around with his hands, gesturing to the court, "Tension."

"Volleyball is more interesting to watch than baseball, no offense, but full offense."

"Nope." He shook his head repeatedly before saying, "Nothing beats a good ol' home run or closing an inning with 3 consecutive strikeouts."

"We have to be honest here, the most boring moment in volleyball is still miles ahead of the most boring moment in baseball."

"Like what?"

"Like... when the hitters never swing their bat or run or.. when the pitcher throws too many balls.. you've gotta admit, that's boring."

"Mmhm." He contemplated. "Okay that is boring, but my team and I don't suck so our games aren't." He showed that grin of his again. "You would know if you ever came."

He perked up, "You know, since I came to a volleyball game, you will come to a baseball game. It's only fair that way."

She sighed in exasperation, "But you came on your own accord."

"Still."

The timeout was about to end so to appease him, she turned to face him and said, "Fine."

Before he could jump around in glee, she quickly added, "Only if you make it to Koshien."

Koshien was the name of the stadium where high schools around Japan came to compete, it was basically their nationals. Because Hikaru was confident, he immediately agreed. "Deal." now he just had even more desire to make it.. not that Shiori would know.

After the timeout, they brought Yamaguchi in as their pinch server. _I have never seen him play..._ Unfortunately, there was a reason why he never played. His attempt on a jump float serve failed miserably as the ball hit the net and fell on their side of the court.

The boy walked back to the coach dejected with his head down and at that moment, Shiori really felt sorry for him. _To mess up in a detrimental moment like that must suck._

At Seijou's match point, everything seemed to have slowed down when in reality, it had sped up. Both teams were giving it their all just to gain a point. The way they received some of the balls with parts of their bodies was painful to watch as they just wanted the ball to be up. And then, Kageyama's one-handed toss changed it up. Very fun for Shiori to watch, but most likely very frustrating for the teams as the game had ended in a deuce. Whichever team takes a two-point lead first would win, and at this point, it could be anyone.

"This... is tiring." 

Their eyes had been moving around a lot in the past few minutes. One point here, one point there. This deuce was never ending. The tension was up there until Seijou managed to set the score to 33-31. Karasuno lost. 

The moment the ball hit the court, Shiori reclined with a sigh. "They lost."

"It was a good game though."

"Yeah, it certainly was."

As the volleyball members thanked the crowd, Shiori and Hikari joined the crowd and clapped for them.

"Well done!" She yelled, but received no response from the defeated crows, obviously. It was not what they wanted to hear, but no other comment would be fitting.

"Haji!" Hikaru besides her yelled once Karasuno went to the bench to refreshen. 

Iwaizumi turned his head and vexation was the only word he could use to describe the emotion he felt once he set his eyes on his cousin. "Oh no..." He muttered.

"Hey isn't that Hikaru?" Oikawa squinted his eyes in the direction of the said-boy, noticing the girl he was standing next to. "Would you look at that.."

Hikaru tugged on Shiori's sleeve, "Come on, let's go see Haji first before his next game." She reluctantly followed him after picking up her bag, not really like she had a choice when he started to run with her sleeve pinched between his fingers.

He looked around the hallways, his eyes searching for the entrance to the gym. "Ah hah, there it is." He pushed the door open and just a few feet away, stood his dear cousin. 

"Haji!" He yelled with joy, throwing himself onto him but ending up falling on the ground with a punch. 

"Ahhh I missed that."

Shiori deadpanned, "You're crazy." 

Footsteps approaching the trio could be heard, "Takeuchi Shiori, we meet again." 

_Him again.._ "You actually remembered my name. Wow. I'm impressed."

"You know him?" Hikaru asked once he recovered from his fall.

"No."

"Yes!"

It was obvious who said what. 

"Barely." Shiori said with a tight lipped smile before setting her eyes on Iwaizumi, "Anyways, uhh, congratulations on your win."

"Yeah congrats Haji." Hikaru smiled before directing his gaze to the setter who had walked up to them, "Tooru."

"Hikaru." Oikawa nodded.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Shiori were looking for an opportunity to leave. No words were spoken, but they knew they were in the same boat.

"So, how is it going with Koshien huh?" Oikawa said condescendingly.

"I haven't made it yet." He replied with a shrug which made Oikawa's grin widen.

"And how has it been going with nationals huh?" Hikaru replied with the same condescending tone.

Shiori hid a chuckle by coughing as she watched Oikawa's grin fall. "Now now kids, let's not start a fight."

"Remember we still have a game to play shittykawa." Iwaizumi backed her up and somehow, found a ball somewhere to throw to Oikawa's head. 

"Ow."

"You know, you should visit more often." Hikaru went on with their conversation and ignored Oikawa as if receiving a ball to the head was the most normal thing he ever saw. Or he simply did not care.

"What do you mean? The last time I came was a month ago for your birthday."

"Yeah that was a long time ago~" He whined while leaning on Iwaizumi's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"I still remember how you didn’t show up with a present Haji." Hikaru said sharply, mustering up the angriest look he could with his eyebrows pulled together and lips curled inwards.

"You want a present?" Iwaizumi retaliated menacingly, his lips twitching as he awaited an answer from the shivering Hikaru who had moved himself to stand behind Shiori, using her as a shield

"Pfff no of course not, your presence alone is enough for me to feel satisfied." He squeaked out nervous laughter, his form shrinking under Iwaizumi's gaze.

"Well look at the time." Shiori said looking at her watch-less wrist, "time for us to leave and for you guys to play the next match." She laughed nervously.

Hikaru quickly followed and ignored Oikawa's snicker in the back, "Time really flies when you're having fun."

"Oh so much fun." Shiori said and looked at the pair in their turquoise jerseys, "Good luck you two, we're gonna go."

Shiori pushed Hikaru out of the doors with her lips curled in embarrassment whereas Oikawa waved with enthusiasm, knowing it would embarrass her more.

Once the doors closed with a thud, she faced Hikaru and slapped him on the chest, "You're such an idiot."

"I can't help the fact that my cousin is an angry bird all the time!" He complained, dragging his feet on the floor while trailing behind Shiori who went ahead to look for Karasuno.

**-♡-**

"You did so well." Shiori consoled Hinata in a tight hug. 

He did not show his sadness that much upon meeting her, but once she met his eyes, the usual liveliness was nowhere to be found. She knew he was hurting.

"Apparently it was not enough." He sighed.

Shiori broke free from the hug and held Hinata's shoulders at arm length.

"You did amazing Shoyo. Of course it's okay to feel sad or disappointed, but don't even think for a second that you were not enough." She said with conviction, a small voice in the back of her mind whispering _hypocrite_.

"For a little shrimp you have so much power packed in you." Hikaru teased.

Murmuring out a thanks, Hinata stepped outside under the clear blue sky and joined the rest of his team. Kiyoko, who had seen the two second-years saunter behind him, approached them with her usual aloof expression.

"Would you two like to join us for lunch?"

"Us?" Shiori shrieked startled.

"Yes, I'm sure there's room for two more."

"No, no, it's fine. We wouldn't want to intrude." She protested, tucking her hands inside her pockets.

"No it's okay."

"Well then-" Hikaru responded before Shiori could cut in and deny her invitation again, "If you insist." He laid his hands on her shoulders and directed her towards the entrance of the bus, Kiyoko walking behind them just a few steps away.

When they set foot inside of the bus, no sound could be heard. Players and teachers alike, everyone sat calmly in their seats with difficult expressions plastered on their faces, eyebrows lowered and eyes squinted, it was obvious they were not in a good mood.

"Yeah we're definitely intruding." Hikaru whispered once they sat down.

"We have no choice now."

The door closed and the engine started running. Apparently the coach had reserved a spot in a diner for them to eat. It was already closing time, but the nice lady running the place allowed the team to come in and enjoy the food. Adding to the sadly calm atmosphere clouding the team, the diner was also empty which eliminated the chance to diffuse the tense situation for the awkward pair sitting in the corner next to the teachers and manager. 

"All that running and jumping puts stress on the muscles and tears the muscle fiber. At the end of a match, your muscle fibers will be in tatters. You recover by eating. That's how you build muscle. That's how you become stronger. So eat up. Eat a proper meal."

"I wish my coach was like that." Hikaru opined, thinking about his own coach who had never treated the team for a meal. He glanced at the side, waiting for Shiori to chide against him like usual, but found her digging in already like the others. He figured it was really not the time to make any sorts of comments and took a bite of chicken and rice as well.

Not even a minute later, the players of the Karasuno volleyball team were bawling their eyes out as they stuffed their stomachs. Moments like this were undoubtedly something Shiori didn't miss about being apart of a team. There's no way to actually comfort them, they just had to cry it out and she had to sit there and take it in.

"Thank you for the meal again." After bidding farewell to the team, Shiori went up to the two coaches of the team who lingered behind while Hikaru stood in front of the diner, leaning against the wall as he waited for her to feel content with the amount of gratefulness she had already expressed.

"Hey Kiyoko-san." Hikaru blurted out once he saw the girl exit the diner and walk past him.

"Hmm." The manager hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Are you perhaps looking for another manager?"

With careful consideration, she answered, "I don't know, maybe?"

Hikaru's lips curved backwards in a small smile as he relaxed against the wall, "Well if you do, please consider Shiori."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Advice or suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
